


Big and Strong

by DarrowWyrlde



Series: Diptember 2018 [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Tooth Removal, all fluff, little blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarrowWyrlde/pseuds/DarrowWyrlde
Summary: The kids are 5 and Grunkle Stan's come over for a visit.Dipper's a little jealous of Mabel and could use some strength.





	Big and Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Diptember2018: Family

Mason grabbed the arm of the cushy chair and jumped up and down all he could but it wasn’t working! Grunkle Stan wouldn’t look at him and it wasn’t fair! Mabel  _ always _ got to sit on Grunkle Stan’s lap and he didn’t. It wasn’t fair.

And it wasn’t like Mabel was being interesting. All she was talking about was recess. They had recess every day! He had read a whole book all by himself! That was much more better right? 

But Mabel was silly and loud and cute. Everyone loved Mabel. Grunkle Stan loved Mabel. ...Did he love her more?

He stopped jumping. He felt sad. 

“And...and...and, the ladybug, it  _ fleeeeeew _ onto my nose! Like this!” Mabel poked Grunkle Stan’s big nose and he laughed. 

“You’re quite the storyteller, ain’t ya sweetie?”

Mabel gasped, “That’s what Daddy says!”

“And Mummy!” Mason said. That was important.

Now Grunkle Stan looked at him. “Hey Mason, want to tell me about your day?” He made his biggest smile and nodded big too. 

Then Grunkle Stan’s big hands picked him up and then he was sitting on one of Grunkle Stan’s legs like Mabel. 

_ Then _ Grunkle Stan started to bounce his legs up and down and he and Mabel laughed a lot. 

Grunkle Stan stopped and grabbed his chin. “Let me guess, you read a book recently, didn’t ya kid?” 

Mason gasped, “How did you know?” He hadn’t told Grunkle Stan yet, right?

Grunkle Stan smiled a Grunkle Stan smile. He grabbed and wiggled Mason’s ear, which hurt a little but was okay because then Grunkle Stan had a coin in his hand. “I’m magic.” 

He grabbed the coin and looked at it. It was one of the big ones.  That was the 1/4th dollar one right? “How did you do that?”

“Like I said,” Grunkle Stan then wiggled Mabel’s ear and another coin appeared. “I’m magic.” 

He couldn’t believe it. Grunkle Stan was  _ magic _ ! That was so cool! 

“Could you-”

“Alright monkeys,” said Mummy as she came in the room. “It’s bedtime and I think your grunkle could use a break.”

“Noooooooooo!” he and Mabel whined. They hugged Grunkle Stan as tight as they could. He laughed and hugged them back.

“Heh, ya sure I can’t keep them for another few minutes Mary?” 

“Stan, it’s two hours past their bedtime.” Oh no! That was late! 

“Staying up a little never hurt nobody.”

“They’re  _ five _ .” Mummy said  _ that _ in her ‘do-what-Mummy-says’ voice.

“Alright,” Grunkle Stan gave them a great big  _ huuuuuuge _ hug before pushing them off his lap. Mason fell with an oof. “Better do what you Ma says kiddos.”

“Mabel, go on and get into your pajamas, I need to check on Mason’s tooth.” That’s right! His tooth! He’d forgotten about it because Grunkle Stan-

“His tooth?” 

“He’s about to lose his first baby tooth. Come here honey.” Mason walked over to Mummy. 

“Aha! You’re going to be a big kid now, eh Mason?” He hadn’t thought of it like that before. That was a good thing! He was going to be a big kid! Like Simon! 

“Oh dear,” said Mummy and then Mason wasn’t so excited anymore. “It’s going to have to come out tonight.”

“What is it?” Daddy asked as he came in too. Mummy poked at his tooth and it hurt. Mason pulled away.

“Mason’s tooth needs to come out. It’s hanging on by a thread. I don’t want it to fall out in his sleep.”

“Great!” Daddy came over and sat in front of Mason. “You wanna try pulling it out buddy?” 

He stuck his hand in his mouth and tried to grab the wiggly one. He tried and tried and tried and-

“Here honey, let me try.” Then Mummy was trying. She grabbed it and pulled.

“OOOOOOWWWWW!” Mason jumped away from Mummy. “It hurts!”

“I know baby but your tooth needs to come out.”

“No!”

“Listen to your Mother son.” 

“No!” He shook his head hard and closed his mouth as hard he could.

“Mason!” Mummy grabbed his arms. “It needs to come out or it’ll be  _ dangerous.  _ You know, danger?”

He did know what danger was. It was scary. He didn’t like danger. 

“How is it dangerowsous?”

“Your tooth could fall out while your sleeping and you could choke.”

“And die,” said Grunkle Stan, who was still sitting in the cushy chair. Mummy made an angry face at Grunkle Stan. “What? Just giving the kid the facts.” 

Mummy sighed a Mummy sigh. “Please baby? I gotta get it out. You’ll be able to leave it under your pillow for the tooth fairy remember?

He did remember that! 

“Okay.”

“Good, now open wide.” 

And Mummy tried again. And she pulled and it HURT! Mason wanted to cry it hurt.

“Ugh!”

“What’s the problem?” asked Daddy.

“I can’t get a good grip on it!”

“Here, let me try.”

And then Daddy was trying, and it hurt  _ a lot _ more. And then Mason did start to cry.

“Huh, it’s not coming out.”

Mummy and Daddy looked at each other. Mummy hugged Mason and he cried more. His mouth tasted like pennies.

“Hey kid?” He turned and looked up. Grunkle Stan was standing there. “You want me to give it a try?”

“Stan…”

“I’m asking the kid Sam.”

Mason looked between his parents and grunkle. His mouth was full of pennies and it hurt. 

“I’ll do it real quick, I promise.”

He rubbed his eyes and stopped crying. Grunkle Stan was strong. And he said he’d do it quick… “Okay.”

“Alright kiddo, come here.” Grunkle Stan knelt down and Mason shuffled over. “Say ‘AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!’”

He giggled at the fake scream. Grunkle Stan was so funny.

“Ahhhhh!”

“Good, now…” Grunkle Stan reached for his mouth, but he jumped back but didn’t know why. “Kid, you need to stay still.”

He shook his head.

Grunkle Stan made a funny face and was quiet for a minute. 

“Y’know what Mason? I think  _ you _ can do it!”

“Huh?”

“Yeah! A big boy with big teeth is ...big and strong! And brave!”

“Really?” He would like to be strong. Like Grunkle Stan!

“Yup! Just grab hold of that chomper and yank it out!”

“Uncle Stan, I’m not sure if..”

“Just let him try Sam.”

Mason opened his mouth as big as he could. He reached inside and...he grabbed it! He wiggled it forward and backwards...that hurt a little. He pulled it up and down, that hurt a lot! Then he got an idea.

He grabbed his tooth and spun it around. It HURT! 

Then Grunkle Stan was holding his other hand. 

Grunkle Stan was strong. Mason needed to be strong. Maybe Grunkle Stan could help him be strong.

He squeezed his grunkle’s hand as hard as he could and…

“OOOOOWWWWWW!!!!”

“Aha! Ya did it kid! You really did it!” 

And then he was up in the air and Grunkle Stan was spinning him around and all the pain went away as he laughed.

“Great Job Mason!” said Daddy.

“You did it baby!” said Mummy.

“What did he do?” asked Mabel.

He wiggled out of Grunkle Stan’s hands and ran to show Mabel. “I pulled out my tooth all by myself! I’m big and strong!”

“Wooooow!”

But then Mason thought. He hadn’t done it by himself…

He ran back to Grunkle Stan and gave him the biggest hug! “Thank you for being strong with me!”

Grunkle Stan laughed, “You’re welcome kid but-”

  
_“You’re the strong one.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I just helped a little kid do?


End file.
